In a specific application, the dispensing system is intended to provide bottles used in perfumery, cosmetics or for pharmaceutical treatments. Indeed, this type of bottle contains a product that is delivered by a dispensing system including a device for pressurized discharge of said product, in which said system is actuated by a push-button to enable the product to be sprayed. In particular, the discharge device includes a pump or a valve with manual actuation by means of the push-button.
Such push-buttons classically include a body having a shaft for mounting on a tube for supplying the pressurized product and a housing in communication with said shaft. The housing is equipped with a passage for dispensing the product between the shaft and a swirl assembly including a swirl chamber provided with a dispensing aperture as well as at least one supply channel for said chamber. In particular, the swirl chamber is arranged so as to rotate the product very quickly so that it is discharged through the aperture with enough speed to be fractionated into small droplets in suspension in the air so as to form an aerosol.
In order for the remaining product contained in the push-button not to dry out between two uses and to remain preserved from degradations due to its contact with the air, it is known to equip the push-buttons with devices for reversibly closing the dispensing aperture.
In particular, the push-button can include a needle that is movably mounted in the housing between a position closing the supply of the dispensing aperture and a position opening said supply. The needle has an actuation bearing in communication with the dispensing passage so as to enable the movement of said needle into the opening position by pressurization of the product in said passage.
The needles used according to the prior art are generally equipped with a tip closing the dispensing aperture from the inside of the swirl chamber, in which said tip is conical so as to enable it to be self-centered and consequently ensure the tightness of the closure.
However, the use of such needles involves the disadvantage of producing an aerosol of poor quality and difficult to reproduce from one use to another because the vortex formed in the swirl chamber is unstable since it is based on a tip, and sometimes through it if the tip is off-centered. In addition, as it is used, the tip tends to clog the opening of the dispensing aperture, and partially plugs the passage for the product in the aperture and degrades the quality of the aerosol.